Un amour désiré ou rejeté?
by Zozo-kun
Summary: Lorsque deux hommes ressentent un sentiments étranges et réciproques que peut-il se passer, aidés par Nami et Robin.
1. Amour ou haine

Un amour désiré ou rejeté

_Lorsque deux hommes ressentent un sentiments étranges et réciproques que peut-il se passer, aidés par Nami et Robin._

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Amour ou haine**_

Nami & Robin étaient toutes les deux aux anges tandis que les deux hommes étaient passé du vert de la peur au rouge de la honte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le savions depuis longtemps, dit Robin en s'asseillant à côté d'eux.

-On gardera le secret.

Mais de quel secret parlaient-ils? Pour le savoir nous allons retourner en arrière: 3 mois auparavant.

Sanji préparait des cocktails et des viénnoiseries pour ses deux colombes tandis que l'une lisait un énorme livre et que l'autre prenait un bain de soleil. Zoro avoisinait les 4000 montées de ses altères de 2 tonnes. Quant à chopper, Ussop et Luffy, ils éssayaient déspérément d'attraper du poisson pour le repas tout en chantonnant d'une voix qui avait le don de faire fuire tout les animaux alentoures.

- Nami-swan, Robin-chan je vous est préparé deux merveilleux cocktails accompagnés de leur garniture de gateaux.

-Pffff! souffla le bretteur en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Cela ne passa pas innaperçu. Quant les filles fût servi le cuistot se jeta devant la porte de celle-ci. Ce qui énerva le vert qui le bouscula pour passer.

-Bouge de là, tu me gênes et je veut passer.

-Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce en dehors des heures de repas et sauf mes princesses. Des coeurs lui tournaient autour.

Une bagarre s'en suivit mais qui dura seulement qelques secondes, arrêté par une bosse chacun, provoquées par la poignes de fer de la navigatrice.

-STOOOOP? vous en avez pas marre de vous chercher tout le temps?

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux dans les yeux et se mirent à rougir. Un feu de chaleur intense brûlait en eux. Mais se n'était pas celui de la haine ni du dégoût.

Après un instant Zoro alla faire sa sieste et Sanji retourna auprès de ses casseroles.

-Tiens, je t'ai apporté une bouteiile de sake.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et trouva face à lui le blond. Cette attention de sa part le choqua se qui l'obligea de l'ignorer

-Mmmmh! grogna-t-il en ouvrant la bouteille.

Pour toutes réponses il se prit un pied dans la figure.

-Ton arogance te perdra tronche de gazon!

Assomé il vit juste la silhouete de l'homme s'éloignée.

L' heure du repas se fit sentir et surtout entendre par le gargouillis tonitruant que produisait l'estomac du capitaine.

Il se passa sans encombre et tous allèrent se coucher une fois la vaisselle faite.

Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent la flamme grandissait en eux attisée par la curiositée de l'archéologue et de son accolites. Elles surveilaient tout leurs moindres gestes se doutant de l'origine de cette chaleur.

Ils s'évitait tout le temps et leurs disputes paraissait moins violentes.

Un matin ils se fîrent embarqués par les deux jeune femmes chacun d'un côtés du navire. Nami avec Sanji et Zoro avec Robin.

Après les avoir convaincu de leur parler, car ils étaient récalcitrant, et 2 bonnes heures de "thérapie", elles déduirent un diagnostic invraisemblables.

-De mon côté, Zoro ressent un sentiment étrange en présence de Sanji.

-C'est pareil de mon côté! Dit moi pas qu'ils...sont...?

-Si si, ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Nami prit son aire sadique et dit:

-On va leur forcer la main.


	2. Désir ou plaisir

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Désir ou plaisir**_

Tout les jours ils discutaient avec elles.

Un soir alors que l'équipage venait de se faires attaqués par la marine, Luffy décida de restorer les tours de gardes ce qui engagea une polémique bruyante. C'est Nami qui règla le problème en cassant la table en deux en tapant du poing dessus (imaginez leur souffrances quant ils se le prennent sur la tête).

Ce soir là se fûrent Sanji et Zoro qui si collèrent. Ceci avait été décider par la navigatrice expret pour les rapprocher.

Lorsque tout le monde était couchée à part les deux hommes et les deux femmes cachées dans un coin derrière des tonneaux, Zoro entra dans la cuisine fermant la porte en passant. Sanji était déjà à l'intérieur.

-AHHHH cria silencieusement Nami, on peut pas savoir se qui se passe.

-Si on peut.

Elle utilisa son pouvoir pour ouvrir un oeil ainsi qu'une oreille dans la cuisine planqué par une casserole.

Le vert et le cuistot s'avouaient leurs sentiments:

-Tu sais...il y a longtemps...que je voulais...

-Moi aussi cela fait un moment que...

-Que je t'aime dit-ils ensemble.

On lut d'abord de l'angoisse et de la surprise sur leur visage puis du soulagement.

C'est alors que Sanji tomba dans les bras musclé de son compagnon. Pour le réconforté Zoro l'embrassa. Sentant sa langue chaude et humide sur ses lèvres, Sanji lui céda la place. Les deux membres entamèrent un balais endiablé ce qui rendit le baiser plus sensuel et passionné.

Tout en enlevant le T-shirt du manieur de sabre il suivait avec son doigt les courbes de ses abdos tout en continuant le baiser.

Il décida alors d'un commun accord de sauter le pas. Le bretteur descendit sa main délicieusement en direction du bas-ventre de son amant.

Quand il eut atteint la ceinture il la defaisa et glissa ses doigts dans son boxer. Sanji sentit alors son sexe s'engourdir au grand plaisir de Zorro.

Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes filles, toujours cachée, écoutaient et regardaient avec admiration la scène.

- Mais c'est que sa devient torride! dit la rousse, tandis que l'autre observait les moindres faits er gestes des deux amants.

Le cooker etait assis sur la table. Quand au sabreur il déscendait lentement le long de son torse et de son ventre pour arriver au niveau de l'objet qu'il convoitait tant. C'est alors qu'il le mit en bouche et commença un lent va et vient, qui éssoufla son partenaire. Zoro remonta vers les lèvres de son amour et l'embrassa passionnément.

Les deux hommes maintenant entièrement nu était couchés sur la table. Leurs corps se frottait lentement tandis qu'ils baignait dans l'extase. C'est alors que le cuistot entra délicatement un doigt dans l'anus de son partenaire, ce qui le fit sursoter. Puis deux, puis trois et le mouvement devenais de plus en plus brutal. Lorsque le manieur de sabre lui fit signe qu'il était près, il enleva ses doigts et le pénétra...


	3. La fin, la honte

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**La fin, la honte**_

Pour que la pénétration soit plus facile, Sanji était plié en deux sur la table tandis que Zoro était debout derriere lui.

Robin avait fait disparaître son pouvoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais, ça devenait interessant. criait Nami.

-Deux choses: premièrement, baisse d'un ton, tu risques de les alarmer et de révéiller le reste de l'équipage par la même occasion. et deuxièmement, ils ont le droit à un peu d'intimité, non?

-Oui, tu as raison.

Heureusement personne ne l'avait entendu. Les deux femmes décidérent d'un commun accord d'intervenir délicatement et genillement.

Elles sortirent alors de leur cachette et alla vers la porte de la cuisine. Elles l'ouvrirent et touva les deux amants entrelacés sur la table. Elles entrèrent discrètement, pris leurs vêtements et leur jeta. Cela les surpris, et honteux se cachèrent l'un l'autre.

-Habillez-vous on vous attend dehors.

Sur ce elles sortirent et eux s'habillèrent rapidement.

Ils sortirent et se tîent debout devant elles.

Nami & Robin étaient toutes les deux aux anges tandis que les deux hommes étaient passé du vert de la peur au rouge de la honte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le savions depuis longtemps, dit Robin en s'asseillant à côté d'eux.

-On gardera le secret.

-Mais comment le saviez-vous? demanda Sanji.

-C'est simple, vos bagares éraient de moins en moins violentes et puis il y a ce regard que vous vous jettiez dés que vous vous croisiez. leur expliqua l'archéologue.

-on aurait dû être plus discret ! s'énerva le sabreur.

-Et puis il y a eu les "thérapies". ajouta la rousse.

-En tous cas je vous remercie, on aurait jamais pû se l'avouer, alors que l'on ne se l'avouait pas à nous même, sans vous. dit Zoro en embrassant son ami.

-Comme je vous le disait tout à l'heure, nous garderons le secret ! dit Nami.

-Tu sais on s'en fiche, on peut totalement assumer maintenant, grâce à vous. Merci

A la suite de cet événement, l'équipage fêta cet union et les deux amoureux vécurent tranquiles.


End file.
